Phoenix Force
Phoenix Force, also known Phoenix, is a space entity that like the legend, when she dies, she returns to life. This being is known as the Guardian of Life, alongside her dark counterpart and sister, Dark Phoenix, the Guardian of Death. History Not many know about the Phoenix's origins, but is it know that she was here since the beginning of time, alongside Dark Phoenix, her sister. Both may be sisters, but usually they fight, ending with one of them dying and later being revived. Phoenix was the Guardian of Life, protecting all life from the universe, while her sister was the Guardian of Death, causing death and destruction in the universe and killing those who their deaths are coming. Both Phoenixes are immortal and can't be killed since when they die, they can just reborn. During the years, it was discovered that the only way to hurt and kill a Phoenix is to use Taydenite, a special type of material that is known as the most hard material to break, since it's impossible to broke it. The Phoenixes, during the years, have found two Ultra who became their partners: To Phoenix, Ultraman Triton and to Dark Phoenix, Ultraman Hades. In one year, the Phoenixes, alongside their partners, engage into a battle to stop Dark Phoenix from destroying the universe. During the battle, Hades mortally wounded Phoenix with a Taydenite sword and her final moments, she gave her life force to Triton to finish the battle, while Dark Phoenix give all of her power to Hades and the two fight for centuries. Since both receive the Phoenixes powers, they couldn't die and in one year, they agreed to never fight and meet each other again, since if they see each other, they'll will fight. The years passed and the Phoenix Force passed throught Triton's descendants and the current one with the Phoenix Force is Ultrawoman Phoenix. Abilities The Phoenix has the ability to control fire, fly at high speed and can give her power to someone, giving them immortality and the ability to control fire. When she gives her powers to an Ultra, they transform into their Phoenix Form. One of her primary abilities is immortality, meaning she can't die, but she will still die and then she will reborn into a new Phoenix, like the legend. As the Guardian of Life, she has the ability to revive others and give life. Some say that the Phoenix was the one who give life to all living beings in the universe. Trivia As you can see, her name is similiar to the Phoenix Force from Marvel, except it isn't trying to destroy the universe and the user doesn't need to kill himself to get rid of it. Yeah for those who probably don't know, Jean Grey killed herself when her Phoenix's powers were controlling her from what i know. This is going to be my first Free-To-Use page, but i'll still use it in my new series. Yeah Ultrawoman Phoenix will be a series with its own universe, which will be a neighborn universe to the Omegaverse. When i make the series, i'll give some backstory to it in the trivia. Since it's Free-To-Use, you can make your own descendant of Triton or even use the Phoenix in your stories. Just give a reason for her not dying in your stories or something. And to finish, i'll probably make a page to Triton explaning some things and probably a page for Dark Phoenix. Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Felipexbox4 Category:Free-To-Use